Marine Manual, 2616 Edition
Put simply, this is a primer to get people associated with the technology, personnel and most importantly, the enemy you will be facing during the Necros War. Think of it as a manual for the project. UNSC Ground Vehicles Air/Space Vehicles Warships Weapons Equipment Armour Necros Ground Vehicles Air/Space Vehicles Warships Weapons Equipment Units Mechanical Infantry Warrior The Necros Warrior is the standard infantry unit of the Necros. Contrary from what you may here from your buddies, the Necros is not a stupid, unthinking, super intelligent, unfearing, chronically afraid or unretreating. They are just as smart as you and can feel fear, elation, defeat and a myriad of emotions. It is a semi sentient AI, tied in to the Necros network, though it usually operates in autistic mode, where it independently and on a squad level operates. Its strength is between that of a human and a Sangheili and it is equipped with a variety of systems. It uses optical, thermal and EM vision systems, short band encoded wireless transmission system, claws with tungsten carbide edges and a radio receiver. It is made up of a skeletal torso, housing the main power core that provides the power for it, providing electrical power for the systems and power for the main gas transference system that uses a store of compressed and stabilised Octaoxygen which can be split and fed into the capillary system. This is filled with Necros synthetic nanites that provide on spot repair, oxygen delivery and hormone transport. This skeletal torso is the basis for a whole skeleton, using a boron carbide coated light titanium alloy frame. Onto this the synthetic, vat grown, incredibly dense muscle, is added. This provides it with its main method of motion. Onto this the composite body armour is applied, in various thicknesses. On top of this is the head which houses the main AI in a self reciprocating superconducting nano-assemblage. This allows them to operate permanently without any need for data destruction or fears of rampancy. They are learning machines, with lessons being passed onto the Necros network. They are usually equipped with pulse rifles and pulse grenades. Sergeant The Necros Sergeant are a modification of the Necros Warrior, using a set of six high power radio and wireless antennae to provide mid range comms and a expanded AI system. Sapper The Necros Sappers are a variation made for demolition duties. They carry a store of explosives on thier back, protected by heavy armour. These explosives can be removed and applied to any needed function or in a fail safe option, act as a suicide bomber. When attacked using semi armour piercing high explosive rounds it can be blown up. It features powerful olfactory sensors to detect explosives and a powerful, if large, x ray optical sensor system. Sniper The Necros sniper is a Necros Warrior modified for long range combat. It's optical sensors have been improved with telescopic abilities, improved radio communication and a periscope. Stormtrooper Skytrooper Vanguard Creeper Assassin Slayer Infiltrator Demolisher Spider Berseker Captain Ravener Quetzacoatl Burrower Devourer Immolator Corroder Gorger Tuneller Reaper Juggernaut Colonel Marshall Biological Infantry Aggressor Vampire Golem Hunter Centaur Aerial Drones Watcher Scanner Black Kite Necros Infiltrators Synthetic Cadaver Roach Tertiary Plauge Bearer Extractor Medic Injector